User talk:Fox007/Build:Mo/E Life Sheath Runner
#1 Go tell me i lack Condition removing. Fox007 09:06, 11 November 2008 (EST) :you dont need aura, u can put condi removal in for it, and life sheath is bad because it is just a heal for 120 that can be removed. and if you want to put it on the lord you lose agressiveness so its not nearly as good as it used to be. Saint 09:09, 11 November 2008 (EST) ::Also... Aegis is pretty terrible on a runner and you have no red bar. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 09:12, 11 November 2008 (EST) :::your team wont want to bring just one aegis (most likely), and you wont always be around to chain it so its a bit useless. Saint 09:13, 11 November 2008 (EST) ::::Life Sheath reduces damage which means the enemy doesn't gain any aggresiveness you still lose aggresivenss ofcourse while skills like WoH heals the guild lord but not reducing the amount of aggresiveness the enemy gains. ill changes the other things to :P Fox007 09:17, 11 November 2008 (EST) :::::yes but otherwise is it worse than a heal for 120 because it can be removed. heal party spam makes me <3 too, thats why mo/e are some of the best runners. but then its a generic WoH runner (with a changed elite), which is why its inferior =/ Saint 09:20, 11 November 2008 (EST) ::::::Rather stick a prot with uncapped potential such as Guardian than one with capped potential such as Life Sheath. Or just win the game and stop fucking about with aggressiveness. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 09:24, 11 November 2008 (EST) :::::::Thought it would be a good idea to decrease enemy aggresiveness gain Q.Q Fox007 09:34, 11 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::Enchantments on your guild lord reduce your aggressiveness, which still brings you back to square one.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 09:49, 11 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::actually no, hes right, life sheath would save your team a good amount of agressiveness. but as mis said, just win the game and you wont need life sheath =) Saint 09:52, 11 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::And tbh, you will just die yourself running this build when they attack you instead of the lord ;o - Misery Is Friendly 19px 09:55, 11 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::It's still not worth it to drop woh/HC/etc for life sheath, since casting enchantments still reduce your agressiveness, and healing/casting enchantments probably cost the same amount of agressiveness anyway.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 10:01, 11 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::::Because healing doesn't reduce the amount of aggresiveness the enemy gains and Life Sheath does. Fox007 10:11, 11 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::At the expense of reducing your survivability to that of a chihuahua. Which is exactly my point.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 10:17, 11 November 2008 (EST) :either this becomes a dupe or a trash build/ArchiveFox007 15:34, 11 November 2008 (EST) #2 Old build out my archive LS change made it kinda usefull again. Fox007 09:14, 21 December 2008 (EST) :Life Sheath isn't good on Flaggers, we had one in Testing and it was subsequently trashed. -- 10:01, 21 December 2008 (EST) ::i'll see how this packs out. Fox007 10:02, 21 December 2008 (EST) :::LS is more useful as an anti-spike in certain buildwars situations.[[User:WaffleZ LOL|'''-WaffleZ LOL-']]. 11:32, 21 December 2008 (EST) ::::Not true. -[[User:StarSeeker|'Star']][[User talk:StarSeeker|'Seeker']] 13:05, 21 December 2008 (EST) :::::BS rof isnt antispike, SB is I thought of this also myself, but i dont like its lack of snare :/— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 13:17, 21 December 2008 (EST) ::::::Life sheath is antispike lol. Rawrawr Dinosaur 13:20, 21 December 2008 (EST) :::::::Life Sheath is all of the spike protection your team will ever need. Screw infuse/prot spirit/spirit bond. They suck. just bring this skill and you will win guildwars Jonas 14:16, 21 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::I sincerly hope that was sarcasm. -- 14:17, 21 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::he has a tiny bit of truth. it's better than Spirit Bond if the target is being targeted by many smaller damage packets for one. But stoping a spike? no...stunting one to allow your infuser more time? yes.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'I know Paragons. Listen Padowan]] 17:08, 21 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::I wouldn't say don't run Spirit Bond but it is amazing anti-spike. --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 17:09, 21 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::::Life sheath is like, the prots version of infuse. Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:16, 21 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::It owns Deep Wound on spikes, but I wouldn't say it has the anti-spike capabilities of infuse. --''The preceding srsly srs comment was added by Itokaru 17:55, 21 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::Thats cause it doesnt make the red bar go up-- ChristmasRelyk 18:02, 21 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::It means your woh will just have to, like WoH and not Infuse cause of QQ dw. --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 18:23, 21 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::I think it needs a better ims, just becaust i hate djinn's haste --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɽiʂtmaʂmonǥɘɼ . 19:22, 21 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::Storm Djinn's is fine, means you can GoLE. --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 20:40, 21 December 2008 (EST) no self condition removal when running on your own 86.82.19.96 17:29, 22 December 2008 (EST) :is that supposed to be a joke --''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 17:36, 22 December 2008 (EST)